Videos shown on television or in other venues such as sporting events are created in several steps that are ordinarily performed separately. Existing systems for generating videos suitable for display on television are costly and use dedicated hardware. Three dimensional graphics, such as moving objects and text, can be generated based on user instructions and displayed in the videos. Software products such as After Effects® from Adobe Systems Incorporated of San Jose, Calif. can be used to create three dimensional moving objects, but specifying the movement of objects using these products ordinarily involves relatively complex three-dimensional operations that can be difficult and time-consuming to use.